Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1
"Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" (Volume 1) was the name of the original comic series in the Initial Era, created by Mike Longo in 1992. The series, which featured Sprinkles the Moose, ran for 4 years and produced 34 issues. Mike wrote and drew every issue in the series. Issues Issue #1, March 1992 Issue #1 featured the first appearances of Sprinkles and of Jack. The story opens with a deer drinking from a babbling brook in a peaceful forest (somewhere in the U.S.). Sprinkles then blows the deer to pieces with a rocket launcher. Jack tells Sprinkles to come home, to which Sprinkles responds by throwing a knife into Jack's arm. He later decides to come home and encounters a grizzly bear. Sprinkles takes out a chainsaw (apparently from thin air) and cuts off the top of the bear's head, then plays basketball with a grenade, throwing it into the bear's open cranium. Issue #2 (1992) Issue #2 was titled "Moose on the Loose, Part 1". It shows the first appearance of Sprinkles and Jack's cabin in the woods, and it is the first appearance of Bobo the Clown. It is also the first time we see human heads taxidermied and hanging on the wall of the cabin. The issue starts with Sprinkles in the cabin, dancing and singing to "Bobo the Clown" on TV. A news bulletin comes on, interrupting the show, and Sprinkles is pissed. He takes out a shotgun, ready to shoot the TV, when Jack warns him not to. Sprinkles shoots Jack in the chest, and then is distracted by the news bulletin - Moose season has started, and many hunters are in the woods trying to bag the first moose. Sprinkles decides to turn the tables on the hunters. He leaves the cabin after asking the bleeding Jack to record the rest of the Bobo show for him. Sprinkles gets shot by the first hunter, but the hunter is wearing a bullet proof vest. Sprinkles then attempts to take him out with a bow and arrow, at close range, shooting him in the center of his head. The issue ends with another hunter aiming his rifle at the back of Sprinkles's head. Issue #3 (April 1992) Issue #3 was titled "Moose on the Loose, Part 2". It starts where issue #2 left off, with a hunter lining up Sprinkles in his sights. A gun is fired. But it turns out to be Jack's gun, killing the hunter that had targeted Sprinkles. Sprinkles doesn't really apologize for shooting Jack, but at least asks him if he's ok. Then together they go off to maim and kill more hunters. Sprinkles hacks one to pieces with an axe, then decapitates another, telling Jack that the head is suitable for mounting. At the end of the issue, Sprinkles is shot in the leg by another hunter. Note: Sprinkles and Jack's names in this issue are followed by a "TM" trademark sign, even in dialogue bubbles. Issue #4 (May 1992) This issue starts with Sprinkles on the ground, injured from the gun shot of a hunter. He hands a grenade to Jack, who then takes out the hunter. The next day, Sprinkles is recovering in bed when Jack comes in to show him the taxidermied hunter's head, nicely mounted. Sprinkles apologizes for shooting Jack earlier. Jack goes for a walk, leaving Sprinkles at home. Later, four men burst into the cabin and try to get a straightjacket on Sprinkles, who puts up a fight. The men bonk him in the head with a large mallet, and do the same to Jack when he returns. Then, the men transport Sprinkles and Jack in a van to Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit. As they are led to their padded cell (#13), they pass by another cell (#16), whose inhabitants recognize them. One man identifies himself as Richard Lunie, a.k.a Captain Nutso, and his cellmate (not shown in this issue) is called Spunky. The issue ends as Lunie states they will get revenge on Sprinkles and Jack. Notes: Two of the four men who abduct Sprinkles and Jack will later be identified as Dr. N. Sane and Bob. This issue features the first apperance of Dr. N. Sane, Bob, Richard Lunie (Captain Nutso), Spunky, and Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit. This is the first issue of the series to list Vigilante Comics as the comic company. Prior to this, no company was listed. This is also the first issue of the series to have a computer generated title. The issue's credits state that Khoa Tran helped create the logo. And this issue was the first that showed a character's head above the company logo. This time it is Jack, saying "Hey, when am I gonna get on one of these covers?" Issue #5 (May 1992) Lunie gears up with his aluminum foil mask, bed sheet cape, and plastic utensil weapons and becomes Captain Nutso. He tells Spunky that ever since Sprinkles arrested him, he's wanted revenge, alluding to the as of yet hidden past of Sprinkles as a police officer. When a worker for N. Sane comes in their cell to serve purple mush and spinach puddnig, Nutso takes out his eye with a plastic fork. Meanwhile, in Sprinkles and Jack's cell, Jack laments his change in hair. Since he's incarcerated and can't use his "Ogilvie Home Perm", his hair's ruined. (In actuality, this was to solve the difference between the appearance of Jack in Mike's books and Matt's "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" books. It removed Jack's "perm" and gave him straighter hair). Sprinkles says he likes it, and Jack decides to keep it (thus providing the first gay-ish moment between the two protagonists). Nutso and Spunky then break into the cell. Sprinkles and Jack are surprised, thinking they were dead from the explosion of Caplo Asylum in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 2. Nutso explains they were transferred the week before, and the fist fight begins. Jack punches Nutso, who then wields a plastic knife. Sprinkles distracts Spunky like he would a 4 year old, saying "Look at the monkey" while pointing to the ceiling. Spunky takes the bait, looking for the monkey, which allows Sprinkles to land a strong punch. The punch doesn't affect Spunky much, so Sprinkles tries again, saying "Look at the flying elephant!". Spunky questions if it's a trick, but after Sprinkles tells him he wouldn't be able to fool someone as smart as him, Spunky looks up for the elephant. Sprinkles punches him even harder this time, bloodying his nose, and making him angry. Issue #6 (June 1992) Nutso and Jack's battle continues. Nutso cuts Jack with a plastic knife, and Jack punches the knife out of his hand. Nutso then takes some sort of homemade taser and jams in into Jack's neck, shocking him unconscious. Meanwhile Sprinkles looks for an edge against an angry Spunky. He tries a baseball bat, a chair, and a lamp, breaking each one of them over Spunky's head, to no avail. Spunky didn't even flinch. Desperate, Sprinkles launches a sink off of Spunky's forehead, which knocks the big guy down. Then Nutso attacks Sprinkles, punching him in the face. Sprinkles fights back, but Nutso gets the better of him, breaking a mirror over his head. Nutso then wakes Spunky up and the two run out of the mental institution. Nutso explains to Spunky how he had planted a time bomb, and it's ticking down. The clock shows under 12 minutes. Notes: This story combines with the story from "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 4 and continues in a collaborative comic "Sprinkles and Jack, The Psychotic Vigilantes" Number 1. Spunky is the character above the Vigilante Comics logo on the cover, saying "Duhh... Hi ya!" Issue #7 (June 1992) Issue #7, titled "It's Not Fun And Games Until Someone Gets Maimed" returns Sprinkles and Jack to the woods (Issue 6 was continued in "Sprinkles and Jack" Number 1. The duo are in their cabin, watching "Bobo the Clown", who is teaching his audience how to load and shoot a gun. After he shoots towards the camera, the TV shows "technical difficulties". Sprinkles, bored, looks out his window and sees a group of hikers. He and Jack decide to "have some fun with them", mentioning competitions like they used to have. The two get their "bag o' tricks" and confront the hikers. Jack stabs the first hiker in the chest with a pitchfork. The others run, and Sprinkles tells Jack not to worry since they'll get caught in their traps. They find one such hiker, trapped, and Sprinkles launches a spear through his head. Jack swings a sledgehammer into the cranium of the next one, sending his brain to fly out of his head. Sprinkles gets a small flame thrower and torches the next hiker. Finding the last two hikers in traps, Jack drops a grenade into the mouth of one of them, causing him to explode. Sprinkles stuffs the other's face with sticks of dynamite, including in the ears, nostrils and mouth, and lights them all. After the explosion, Sprinkles and Jack head home for beers and more Bobo. Note: The character above the Vigilante Comics logo on the cover is an unidentified victim with an axe buried in his head. Issue #8 (June 1992) Issue #8 opens with a man wandering the woods. He's lost, and having flashbacks of his time in Vietnam during the war. A video camera is recording his movements, which we see is tied into Sprinkles and Jack's security system. The duo however, are busy playing the Street Battler II video game. They hear the alarm and Jack goes to take care of the intruder. The man, who mentions his nickname in the war was "Rampage" comes upon the cabin. Jack rises out of the roof on a big double barrelled turret gun. He shoots at Rampage, clipping both of his arms, and causing him to run away. Rampage in his unstable thoughts, questions who would shoot at someone as beautiful as him. He comes to the brick wall (that sometimes surrounds Sprinkles and Jack's property) which has a nice plaque on it, stating "Sprinkles and Jack - 1991". Now knowing who attacked him, Rampage is ready to get back at them. Note: Dr. N. Sane is shown above the Vigilante Comics logo on the cover, saying "By this comic! Or I'll give you shock treatments!" Issue #9 (July 1992) Rampage comes back the next day and blasts a hole into Sprinkles and Jack's cabin. This interrupts them watching TV (what appears to be "ALF" is on). Sprinkles distracts Rampage with a water gun shot to the eyes, and Jack fires multiple bullets right through his chest. Rampage is still standing. He reveals he became a mutant in Vietnam ("Too much napalm I guess"). Rampage shoots at Jack, who jumps clear. Sprinkles lunges at Rampage who knocks him down with his gun. Sprinkles then knees him in the crotch and bites off a piece of his neck (which he then swallows). Sprinkles then takes out a butcher knife and stabs him multiple times in the face. Jack then fires a rocket launcher, hitting Rampage in the chest. He falls to the ground in a charred bloody mess, as Sprinkles and Jack walk away confessing their hatred of mutants. Note: Jack is the character above the Vigilante Comics logo, saying "Look for 'Sprinkles and Jack' this summer!" Issue #10 (July 1992) Issue #10 is an issue dedicated to "The Bobo the Clown Show". Bobo is picking his nose, as an intro to his first guest, Mr. John Pickett, who displays his nasal mucus art. After an "Itch and Scratch" cartoon, Bobo proclaims it to be "Fire-Arms Time" where he has his assistant Paco wear a bullseye shirt while Bobo shoots him with an Uzi. Bobo says beforehand that he's using paint bullets, but then after filling Paco with lead, reveals "someone" must have switched in real bullets. Next is a "Wuzzy" cartoon, which Bobo doesn't care for, so they show an editted version where Wuzzy is killed. As a teaser for the next episode, Bobo says they'll be discussing the many uses of bodily noises. Note: Above the Vigilante Comics logo this time is Sprinkles, saying "Hey Jack! Get the nachos and beers. It's time for Bobo!!" Issue #11 (July 1992) Issue #11 has Sprinkles attacking wildlife. He tries to wake Jack, but decides to go without him. Sprinkles tests out his new gun by shooting a bunch of ducks. Then a bear swipes him, so he blows open the bear's abdomen. He then breaks off two ribs and jams them into the bear's eyes. Sprinkles leaves, saying how much he hates bears. Notes: Above the Vigilante Comics logo this time is a rabbit. Many other animals show up in the background in the comic itself - a rabbit, a squirrel, and a turtle. Issue #12 (August 1992) Issue #12 is part 1 of a three part crossover story, pairing Sprinkles and Jack against D.O.P.E. the Defenders of Planet Earth. The story opens in the D.O.P.E. building where the main four members of the team, Leper, Flaming Idiot, Pinhead and Saliva-Man are hanging out. Leper sees a news story about the amount of brutal maimings and murders in Northwater Woods and the foursome decide to investigate. They board the D.O.P.E. van (version 2) and fly out of the D.O.P.E. building's hangar. Meanwhile, Sprinkles and Jack are watching the Itch and Scratch show, where Itch (the mouse) causes Scratch (the cat) to get run over by a paver, and then he flips him on a frying pan like he's a pancake. After the cartoon, and a good laugh, the alarm sounds. Above, the D.O.P.E. members spot the cabin from the flying van. Rocket launchers appear out of some shrubbery and blast the van to pieces. Notes: Above the logo on the cover is Scratch (the cartoon cat). Issue #13 (August 1992) Issue #13 is part 2 of a three part crossover story, pairing Sprinkles and Jack against D.O.P.E. the Defenders of Planet Earth. The story continues from issue #12 where Sprinkles and Jack destroyed the D.O.P.E. van. Now they're going out looking for survivors. The see pieces of one man strewn across the forest floor, and thinking he's dead, turn away, looking for more. When they turn around again, all four D.O.P.E. members are there, and Leper has reconnected his body parts. Leper introduces himself, and so does Sprinkles who then yells at them to get out of the woods. Flaming Idiot sprays Sprinkles and Jack's guns with his fire spray. Saliva-Man introduces himself to Sprinkles, who takes out another gun and shoots a bunch of holes into Saliva-Man, who doesn't seem hurt. Sprinkles then swings a shovel into his face and buries it deep into his chest. Meanwhile Jack is peppering Flaming Idiot with gunfire, which has no effect. Jack then grabs a harpoon. Sprinkles takes on Pinhead, whose punch hurts more than Sprinkles thought it would. Above the logo on the cover this time is Sprinkles himself, saying "I'm crazy, you know." Issue #14 (August 1992) Issue #14 is part 3 of a three part crossover story, pairing Sprinkles and Jack against D.O.P.E. the Defenders of Planet Earth. The story continues from Issue #13. Sprinkles takes on Pinhead with a sword, cutting him across the chest and wrist and then stabbing him through the chest. Jack takes out Flaming Idiot by impaling him with a harpoon, and then driving a metal stake through his head. Sprinkles then takes his sword to Leper, but only cuts off parts that Leper can control. Leper punches and starts to choke Sprinkles when Jack takes out a shotgun and blasts Leper's head. For good measure he shoots him through the chest, too. Sprinkles complements Jack on his shooting, to which Jack responds "Thanks, Sprinks". Above the log on the cover is Leper. Issue #15 (September 1992) This issue marks the 6 month anniversary of Sprinkles. Jack is on the cover above the log, wishing Sprinkles a happy birthday, and holding an antlered cake. The story is titled "Revealed" and starts in the woods with a news reporter, Amy Garrison, reporting on the severe and brutal beating and maiming of the D.O.P.E. heroes by a murderer they were trying to bring to justice. She reports that the heroes are in critical condition at Quadropolis General Hospital and would have died if they were superpowered. Amy reports that they know the killer's identity - Sprinkles the moose, and his unnamed human accomplice. She says that the Quadropolis police force has offered a reward for Sprinkles of $10,000, dead or alive. Dan Krotch, aka That Bike Dude, is watching the live broadcast, and watches as Sprinkles jumps out of the brush and kills Amy by slicing her throat with a knife. Dan proclaims that innocent blood has spilt and vengeance must be his. Back in the woods, Sprinkles then kills the camera man by stabbing out his eye and then jamming the knife into the open eye socket. He realizes that they're soon going to have company in the woods thanks to that broadcast. The story ends with That Bike Dude ready for vengeance. At the end of the issue is a listing of all the weapons used by Sprinkles and Jack and all of their casualties in the six months of issues of Sprinkles volume 1 and the Adventures of Sprinkles titles. Issue #16 (September 1992) This issue is titled "Vengeance Will Be Served". That Bike Dude rides his tricycle o' fire (which flies) to the woods to serve vengeance to Sprinkles and Jack. In their cabin, Jack is watching "Webster" on TV while Sprinkles is worried about their recent media coverage and the bounty on his head. That Bike Dude, the self proclaimed "Corpse of Vengeance" crahses outside their cabin and threatens to kill Sprinkles. Meanwhile, in a different cabin in Northwater Woods, an animal-like human is also watching "Webster" which is interrupted by a news report about Sprinkles and the $10,000 reward. This new character (who will be later identified as Raging Raccoon) sets out to get Sprinkles, since he needs some new BVDs. Back to the battle, where That Bike Dude wraps Jack up in his chains and forces him to look into his Glowing Skull ™. Sprinkles takes a spiked-ball-on-a-chain weapon from his pants pocket and gets ready to attack That Bike Dude. Elsewhere in the forest, a young cop and a fat cop, identified as Captain Plump, argue. The young cop, later identified as Rookie Joe, wants to move quickly and try to capture Sprinkles. Captain Plump is more concerned with his coffee than getting the criminal. They are close to the action, though, as Rookie Joe sees a flaming skull through the forest brush. Capt. Plump tells him to calm down and have a do-nut. This issue, McSpidey appears above the Vigilante Comics logo in a promo of his appearance in The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose #7. Issue #17 (September 1992) This issue is titled "Rage in the Forest". It starts out with Jack incapacitated by That Bike Dude. Sprinkles smacks him in the skull with his club/mace/flail weapon. That Bike Dude starts throwing his own bones at Sprinkles and Jack. Sprinkles hurls a classic round bomb which takes That Bike Dude out. There's rustling in the brush nearby and out jumps Raging Raccoon. Nearby the cops are eating muffins. Rookie Joe is getting frustrated and wants to go get Sprinkles. Captain Plump calls him "Rookie Joe" for the first time (a name he doesn't care for), but Joe does convince him to get the squad moving after the moose. Raging Raccoon scratches Sprinkles and Jack in the chest. Sprinkles tries to take out RR with a baseball bat and misses. RR knocks him to the ground. The issue ends with Sprinkles and Jack hurt, and now surrounded by the police. On the cover above the logo is Captain Plump, who is placing his doughnut order. Issue #18 (October 1992) This issue is titled "Busted". Raging Raccoon is attacking Sprinkles as the police surround them. Sprinkles lands a few hits, which enrages RR who then stabs Sprinkles deep in the left arm. Jack then grabs RR from behind, chokes him and elbows his face, knocking him down. Captain Plump, Rookie Joe and the other cops drive in to apprehend Sprinkles and Jack after they did not come out themselves. The cops open fire and Sprinkles and Jack run to the cabin for safety. Jack's plan is to pack up their stuff and head to Quadropolis. Notes: The last page of the book lists a number of Sprinkles characters and the comic book issues that were their first appearances. On the cover above the logo is Apu from the Simpsons. Issue #19 (October 1992) This issue is titled "To Flee or Not to Flee". Sprinkles and Jack are trapped in their cabin with the police shooting at them. Jack suggests they go to Quadropolis, and tells Sprinkles to pack the van. Sprinkles grabs the essentials - the TV, video game system, beer, snack foods, etc. Jack drives the van, smashing out of the back of the cabin. They come at the cops, guns blazing and throwing grenades, killing all the cops except Captain Plump and Rookie Joe, and they are able to escape. In this issue, Sprinkles starts showing a little facial hair under his chin. On the cover above the logo is a sign saying "This space for rent". Issue #20 (October 1992) Issue #20 featured a "Glow in the Dark" cover, the first in Vigilante Comics history. The title of the story is "Quadropolis or Bust". Sprinkles and Jack reach the city - Quadropolis. In the double page spread of the city and its overwhelming amount of heroes, there are several cameos and parodies: Venison is shown in a window, as is Potted Plant Man. Coco and Super Gator are in the crowd, as is Mighty Milk Man, Pyra-man, parodies of three professional wrestlers - Hulk Hogan, Macho Man and Ultimate Warrior, a Superman lookalike, a Batman lookalike, Barney and Mr. Burns from the Simpsons, George Washington, Dino from the Flintstones, R2-D2, the Twix rabbit, an unidentified electric superhero (Megawatt), an unidentified owl superhero (Barn Owl), an unnamed suction cup superhero, the John 3:14 guy, and many more. Sprinkles and Jack need a place to live. They pull over at a seedy place with a sign "Apartments for Rent" and Jack goes in. The landlord is a shaky guy who pulls a gun on Jack, thinking he wants to steal the man's penny candy. Jack tells him he wants to rent an apartment and the guy gives him keys and tells him it'll be $2000 a month. Jack sneaks Sprinkles upstairs while the shaky guy is pulling a gun on a cardinal or bishop, accusing him of wanting to steal the penny candy. Once in their place, Sprinkles and Jack sit down to watch some TV. After several hours of an infomercial of the Juicier 8001, Sprinkles is getting bored. They hear a scream from the outside alley, and look out the window to see what's going on. A ninja is attacking a woman. Sprinkles and Jack jump out the window and the ninja identifies himself as Stealthy Ninja, and he introduces his partner, Fat Ninja, who comes out of the shadows. On the cover above the logo is That Bike Dude. Issue #21 (November 1992) This issue is called "One Ninja, Two Ninja". The story starts with the introduction of Fat Ninja, whom Jack finds hilarious. That it, until Fat Ninja grabs his face with his chubby hand and throws him into a wall. Potted Plant Man can be seen in the background. Fat Ninja then comes at Sprinkles with mouth open, envisioning a moose meat feast. Sprinkles lands some punches but Fat Ninja strikes back. Meanwhile, Stealthy Ninja attacks Jack, who pulls out a gun and shoots him. Stealthy Ninja then informs Jack that ninja can absorb bullets into their body without being harmed. On the cover above the logo is Stealthy Ninja. Issue #22 (November 1992) Continuing the battle, this issue is called "Ninja Warfare". Stealthy Ninja begins telling Jack all of the zany things that ninja can do. Meanwhile, Sprinkles and Fat Ninja continue fighting. Elsewhere in Quadropolis, a hand emerges from the shadows to grab a spider. The hand gets encased in living goo and squishes the spider, as the person says "We really hate spiders". In the background are some newspaper clippings of McSpidey. This individual will later be identified as Venison. Back in the alley, Sprinkles grabs Fat Ninja's head and slams it into the brick house, knocking him out. Potted Plant Man is again seen in the background. Stealthy Ninja is still rattling off the abilities of ninja when Jack calls him out on one of them - travelling through time. Stealthy calls him a foolish American and recites some words and disappears in a poof of smoke. Sprinkles and Jack then head back to their new apartment. On the cover above the logo peeks Sprinkles. Issue #23 (November 1992) This issue is titled "Death in the City". It starts with Sprinkles putting on a costume that Jack bought him so that they can go out in the city and fight crime without him being noticed. It's a trenchcoat and a giant multicolored afro wig. Outside, Peanut Butter and Jelly are bullying kids for lunch money. Sprinkles and Jack confront them, and shoot them dead. A bunch of DOPEs, including Mr. Mako and Numbskull are nearby, searching for Sprinkles. They remind us that they don't have the recuperative powers of Leper and company so if Sprinkles does to them what he did to the main four members of D.O.P.E., they'll be dead. An interlude shows another spider being eaten, and Venison's face is shown for the first time. The D.O.P.E. members find and recognize Sprinkles, who takes off the wig. Tommy the Tiger attacks first and Sprinkles shoots him dead. On the cover above the logo is Numbskull. Issue #24 (November 1992) "Death in the City Part II" continues where Issue #23 left off. The DOPEs attack one by one. First up is Wick-Man who Sprinkles shoots dead. Then Gutterball, who Jack shoots dead. Then Mr. Mako who Sprinkles slices with a knife. Then Numbskull who Jack shoots. Then the Muffler who Sprinkles kills with a knife. Sprinkles and Jack return to their apartment, leaving the injured Mr. Mako and Numbskull as the only living attackers. Meanwhile, Venison's identity is revealed as is his vow to kill McSpidey, setting up the big battle next issue. On the cover above the logo is Venison. Issue #25 (January 1993) This issue featured two covers - one paper bag cover and one color cover, and it was 20 pages long, the lo ngest book at the time. The title of the story is "A spider, a deer, and a moose". The story starts out with Sprinkles and Jack in their apartment in Quadropolis. Jack is stuffing his face with cheese curls and watching Bobo the Clown, where it's announced you could win a contest to attend a filming of the show and meet Bobo himself. Sprinkles decides to go for a walk, and Jack is ambivalent towards him. Meanwhile, Venison is out walking the streets looking for McSpidey. He and Sprinkles literally bump into each other. Venison grabs Sprinkles by the neck and threatens to kill him for delaying him finding McSpidey. When Sprinkles shares his disgust for McSpidey, Venison lets him go, and they look for the wall crawler together. Sprinkles asks Venison about his hatred for McSpidey and Venison tells his story. His real name is John Deer, and he was a reporter for the Daily Gonad. He had the scoop on a big story ("Elvis Lives") but McSpidey proved him wrong (by digging up Elvis's grave), and Deer got fired. To make matters worse, the photographer Peter Pecker sold Deer's story to the National Wonderer for good money. Deer planned revenge on both Pecker and McSpidey. Deer continues with a story of McSpidey trying to perfect a web formula, and used pieces of alien deer carrion. The webs became alive and revolted on McSpidey. The alien web left McSpidey in search of someone with hatred for him, and found Deer. The webs gave Deer strength and powers, and they together became Venison. The webs also told Venison that Peter Pecker is McSpidey, which he now shares with Sprinkles. Sprinkles and Venison catch up with McSpidey, with Venison landing the first blows. McSpidey recognizes his old alien deer webbing by the smell, and then blinds Venison with his webbing. From behind, Sprinkles attacks McSpidey, and kicks him in the neck. Sprinkles punches him and stabs him with a knife. Venison returns and tries to sneak up on McSpidey, but McSpidey dodges, and Venison hits Sprinkles. This causes Sprinkles and Venison to start fighting, and McSpidey quickly escapes. Venison is choking Sprinkles by blocking his nostrils with his oozy tentacles, and Sprinkles tosses a grenade into his chest. The sound from the explosion causes Venison to let go of Sprinkles, and fall off of a rooftop. Sprinkles then heads home. The back covers feature news of upcoming issues and titles, including new titles that never ended up being produced: D.O.P.E. Volume 2 was planned as a full size (8.5x11) comic, but never was completed, Bloodshed, and M.O.O.S., both of which were also never completed. Issue #26 (February 1993) "Backstage Part 1" starts with Jack eating and watching TV. He's gained some noticeable weight. Sprinkles walks in as the winning number is announced on the Bobo the Clown contest - it's Jack's number. He won the contest. On the day of the show, Jack has trouble fitting into his clothes. They go and watch the show, then attempt to get backstage. A gigantic muscular bouncer stands in their way. But after showing the backstage passes, Sprinkles and Jack are allowed down the hall, where they see Bobo. Bobo is a jerk and he treats them like he treats his staff, swearing and insulting them. When they push him with more requests, Bobo grabs an ax and threatens them with it. Notes: In the background of this issue, we see Uncle Paco's Tortillas (on Jack's couch), Bobo's book "I am Bobo, Hear Me Roar", and the comic book "Bobo on Parade". Issue #27 (March 1993) This issue featured a computer graphics cover. Very amatuerish computer graphics cover, but hey, it was 1993. In "Backstage Part 2", the story continues from the last issue. Bobo is swining the ax around, and hits Sprinkles in the side, and kicks him in the face. Jack gets mad and takes a swing at Bobo, which the clown dodges. Bobo calls Jack "chubby" and hits him with brass knuckles. Sprinkles then attacks him with nunchucks, knocking Bobo down. Bobo calls out to Bruno, the giant bouncer, whom Sprinkles then rams into with his antlers. Issue #28 (1993) "When It's Time to Change Part I" starts off in the hideout of Dr. N. Sane (which looks like a medieval castle) outside of Quadropolis. N. Sane injects Bob with some new formula that makes him stronger. Bob breaks out of his restraints and crashes through a wall as N. Sane commands him to bring Sprinkles to him, so that he can be his next zombie. Meanwhile at Sprinkles and Jack's apartment, Jack is snacking and watching the Brady Bunch (according to the theme song, anyway). Sprinkles complains to him about him being lazy and out of shape, but Jack is concentrating on the TV. Then Bob breaks through the wall and punches Jack. The stronger Bob easily defeats Sprinkles and ties him up. Jack sees Bob carrying Sprinkles away and runs after them (albeit more slowly than he's run in the past), just barely grabbing hold of the truck before it takes off. Note: Wolverspleen is on the cover above the title. Issue #29 (1993) In "When It's Time to Change Part II", the truck arrives at Dr. N. Sane's hideout, and Bob carries Sprinkles in. Jack tries to keep up after them, but is slower than he used to be. N. Sane is pleased when he sees Bob with Sprinkles. Bob places the moose man into large metal restraints, and Sprinkles regains consciousness just as Jack reaches the laboratory. Jack attempts to stop N. Sane, but is too slow - the doctor injects Sprinkles with his power serum. N. Sane orders Bob to get Jack, but Bob changes back to his old self. This causes N. Sane to give Sprinkles more injections to make the change more permanent. Meanwhile Jack is wallowing in what he's become (namely fat and out of shape). Meanwhile, Sprinkles begins to change. He becomes more monsterous looking. N. Sane then commands his new zombie to attack and kill Jack. The monster Sprinkles breaks out of his restraints and plans to do just that. Note: The Brim is on the cover above the title. Issue #30 (1993) In "When It's Time to Change - The Conclusion", Sprinkles (the monster) jumps on top of Jack. Jack passionately calls out for Sprinkles to change back to his normal self. Jack is sorry for letting himself go. And he feels responsible for Sprinkles's transformation since he wasn't able to stop N. Sane or Bob in time. The tears and affection bring Sprinkles back. Sprinkles then takes out Bob while Jack takes out N. Sane. Sprinkles destroys the rest of N. Sane's formula (even though in the last issue, N. Sane said he used it all on Sprinkles), and the cops arrive. Sprinkles takes a gunshot to the shoulder as he and Jack escape through a window. The duo decide to leave the city and return to the woods. They find and rent a cabin. And Jack is now motivated to get back in shape, which he does quickly. Issue #31 (1993?) The Enemies Galore storyline starts here. Initially planned as an 8 part story, as the story went on, it was reduced to 6 part and then to 5 part, and ultimately only 4 parts were completed. A mysteriously floating villain (who is later identified as Malice) subconsciously commands a number of bears to attack Sprinkles and Jack. Sprinkles and Jack are in their rented cabin, and watching TV (which sounds like a Beavis & Butt-Head show) when there's a lot of knocking at the door. Meanwhile, the floating villain finds one of the heroes' enemies (who is sitting naked by a fire in the woods) - Rampage, and telepathically gives him Sprinkles and Jack's location. Back at the cabin, the mind-controlled bears are attacking. Jack throws Sprinkles a gun, which he uses to blast a bear's head. Jack then pulls out some bizarre weapon - the Devastating Eradicator 5000 and blows away the remaining bears with one blast. Looking over the carnage, Sprinkles suspects this is a planned attack. Just then, a canister comes crashing through the window. Tear gas fills the cabin. The duo run out to run into someone that they are surprised is alive. Note: In the cabin, there are pictures of "The Scream" and of Bullwinkle the moose hanging. Issue #32 (1994) "Enemies Galore Part 2" starts with Rampage battling Sprinkles and Jack while the floating villain searches for more enemies of Sprinkles to do his bidding. He goes to Quadropolis and finds McSpidey, That Bike Dude, and Wolverspleen playing cards. He telepathically tells them to kill Sprinkles. Then flying by a cemetery, he sees graves of people killed by Sprinkles, and resurrects them - Gutterball and Muffler to be exact. He then commands them to kill Sprinkles too. Back in the woods, Rampage is shooting at Sprinkles and Jack. Sprinkles takes an ice cream scoop and scoops out Rampage's eyeball. He then tosses it into an ice cream cone that Jack is holding. Jack then shoves the cone into Rampages own mouth, which makes him puke and run away. Jack thinks they can now relax, but waiting in the bushes are McSpidey, That Bike Dude, Wolverspleen, Gutterball, the Muffler, and Raging Raccoon. Issue #33 (1995) "Enemies Galore Part 3" continues the story. The flying villain commands the 6 enemies hiding in the bushes to attack. The fight begins - Sprinkles punches Wolverspleen, Raging Raccoon slices Sprinkles's arm, McSpidey sprays web in Jack's face, Gutterball hits Jack with a bowling pin. Muffler, That Bike Dude, Wolverspleen and Raging Raccoon are all attacking Sprinkles at once. Sprinkles is getting mad. As Jack rips the webbing off his face, he sees Sprinkles changing. He transforms into the moose monster he became in issue #29. Jack tries to get to Sprinkles to help change him back, but McSpidey stops him with webbing. Sprinkles (the monster) then fights through the enemies - squeezes the Muffler's head, clawing through Wolverspleen's chest, bitting Raging Raccoon's neck, ripping off That Bike Dude's head, and breaking Gutterball's head with a punch. Sprinkles then changes back to his normal self, confused over how the transformation happened, and concerned that he has no control of it. Jack then kicks McSpidey in the throat, defeating all the enemies. Sprinkles then notices the floating villain and puts the pieces together that he's orchestrating these events. Malice then opens a portal and travels to another universe - the un-imaginative universe (a parody of image comics) and returns with two superpowered individuals - Spam and Savage Fin-Guy. Issue #34 (Jan 1996) "Enemies Galore Part 4" starts with Sprinkles and Jack about to fight Spam and Savage Fin-Guy. Jack questions Sprinkles's health (since he just transformed into the monster), but Sprinkles says he's fine and they need to fight. Meanwhile, Anthrax is watching from the bushes, waiting for a chance to strike. Spam launches steaks, hams, balogna, and various other meats at Sprinkles from his cape of eternal meat. All the while, the two of them spit out one bad meat pun after another. Meanwhile Savage Fin-Guy, who doesn't seem so smart, is damn strong and is beating up on Jack. The bad jokes continue as Sprinkles and Spam fight until Anthrax can't take it anymore. He blasts into their direction. Sprinkles ducks, and the blast hits Spam, instantly diseasing all his meats. His cape sucks in Savage Fin-Guy, and wraps around himself, and Spam disappears, presumably back to the un-imaginative universe. Anthrax then attacks Sprinkles and Jack, but Malice blasts him in the chest. Malice is fed up with the preliminary battles and is ready to fight the heroes now. He introduces himself to them and tells them to prepare for the fight of their lives. The storyline is never completed as this was the last issue produced. Note: This issue provides a link to the Sprinkles website, hosted by Boston University (the college of Sprinkles's creators). Category:Comic title